Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{-1} & {4}-{3} \\ {1}-{-1} & {3}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {1} \\ {2} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$